A Wind of Shadow
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: With Crowfeather now dead, the tension with him and Breezepelt is gone. The new father can now focus on Heathertail and their three new kits. Everything is perfect, right? Rated T just in case. Contains shippings (What doesn't?) like NightXOC and BreezeXHeather. SEQUEL TO A DARKENED BREEZE
1. Allegiances

**I can't believe so many of you wanted a part two of this story! Well, gotta give the people what they want!**

 **Welcome to the next book of the… uh… I don't know. I am thinking of calling it Feathers and Fangs but…. I don't know. Does, Feathers and Fangs: A Darkened Breeze, or, Feathers and Fangs: A Shadow Follows, look weird? If so, who has a good name for this series? Or this story? Or should I just not have a series name? Let me know! I might change it!**

 **I am going to try and make this better than the original and have longer chapters but, knowing me, I doubt it.**

 **You are free to give me ideas and let me know what you want to see in this chapter! The layout may or may not be the same layout as the last story.**

 **Remember, this story isn't lined up with the books and some characters, especially side characters, will act OOC (Out Of Character).**

 **I will try to get at least two or three chapters of something (ex. Ask The Warriors) out a month, if not more.**

 **I will try to get the first chapter up before my mother gets back but we shall see.**

 **Thank you for Smokekit's and Brindlekit's eye color and personalities. I got two from Yellowmoon (Guest) and Jayfeathers Friend. I'm not sure which to use. Can you help? Here's part of their reviews:**

 **Brindlekit - amber eyed energetic she cat that is very feisty, like her father  
Smokekit - green eyed enthusiastic she cat (not as feisty as her sis)**

 **~ Yellowmoon**

 **Also on close examination (seriously it took a lot of webpages to find) I have found out the eye color and personality of both kits. They both have blue eyes and brindlepaw is a bouncy and friendly cat who hates water while Smokepaw is a friendly, boastful troublemaker who knows when to quit his antics and focus.**

 **~ Jayfeathers Friend**

 **Basic Allegiances**

(That I totally stole.)

Leader

Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat(s)

Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Warriors

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Fernfeather - dark brown she-cat

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot - black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw - pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt - gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker - dark gray tom

Darkfang - dark furred tom with gray eyes

Queens

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Bronzekit, a light brown tom with yellow eyes, and Pebblekit, a light gray she-cat with dark gray forepaws)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a gray she-kit, Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit, and Shadekit, a dark furred tom with a gray stomach)

Elders

Whitetail - small white she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**I changed the title because Jayfeathers Friend (I honestly think Jayfeathers Friend is my number one fan on this story with all the reviews, haha.) suggested it and I'm like: Why not?**

 **We are well over the bare medium of story chapters in one month and it's just the beginning of the month. This is a good omen. You are very lucky. Hehe.**

 **I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to keep it short and sweet because anything else would have ruined the dimatic of the chapter and we don't want that, do we? Haha.**

 **Chapter One**

Breezepelt padded into the nursery, his amber gaze looking for his mate and kits.

"Papa!" A gray she-kit called, bouncing over to him happily. "You came! You came! Mama promised you would!"

He chuckled lightly, curling his tail around her and licked her head gently. "Hello Smokekit. How's your mother? And your littermates?"

"Mama good! Brindlekit good! Shadekit grumpy!" Smokekit bounced up and down, her little paws hitting the ground each time she bounced.

He sat straight up, amused. His son reminded him of himself at times even though they were for different reasons then he had. "And why is Shadekit grumpy?"

"Brindlekit stepped on tail!" The gray she-kit accused in a high-pitch tone. She pointed her tail pointed toward her sister.

"No!" Brindlekit exclaimed in a gasp, sounded offended. "You are a lying harebrain!"

"Smokekit! Brindlekit!" Heathertail's voice called out to them. "Stop fighting."

"Plus, your comebacks are weak." A young black tom with a gray stomach muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Mama! Shadekit's being mean again!" The mottled brown she-kit whine.

"Brindlekit!" The light brown tabby scolded, giving her the warning glare. "It sounds like you three are ready for a nap."

"Aw… mama!" Smokekit wined. "But we aren't tired!"

"Now." Heathertail ordered as Shadekit silently padded over to her.

Shadekit settled down and curled up next to her obediently. His eyes fluttered close and after a couple of heartbeats, his breathing softened as he drifted off.

Breezepelt blinked at him in surprise. _I guess he isn't that much like me as I thought._ Shadekit seemed to be pretty obedient to at least his mother. This tom was pretty smart.

The two sisters glanced at the other, their eyes sparkling mischievously. "Race you!" The screamed, dashing off as they tried to beat the other to their mother's side.

Heathertail sighed, casting a glance over at her mate helplessly.

A chuckle from Sedgewhisker could be heard as she left the den. Her kits weren't with her or in the den. They must be out in camp.

The two she-cats crashed into Heathertail's leg and ended up being on top of one another.

Heathertail sighed, curling her tail around them as the two passed out. "They wore themselves out…"

Her mate padded over to her, licking her ear. "You sure have you paws full."

The light brown tabby laughed lightly, quickly smacking him with her tail as he curled around her. "I blame you."

"Well, you're welcome." Breezepelt chuckled, licking her ear softly.

She rested her head on his chest. "You're too much." Heathertail mumbled, her own eyes fluttering close.

"I know." He gently nuzzled her neck.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well… I did promise two chapters a month of something? Heh….** **Anyway, I have to get ahead in school (I'm homeschooled) because one of the gifts I got for Christmas was a trip BY MYSELF to see my best friend in Illinois for a week, starting on the thirteenth! I can't wait!** **I also got a bunch of other stuff including Darkest Night and Tigerheart's Shadow! So now I am caught up! Yay!** **What was your favorite Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) gift/meal/tradition? Answer down in the reviews (Yes, I'm looking at you people who, in fact, read my stories but never let me know because you don't review.)** **Anyway, here's some Nightcloud bitter-sweetness!**

 **Chapter Two**

Nightcloud sat by herself, shoulders slumped forward. Her eyes stayed close as she breathed heavily.

"Nightcloud?" A voice called from the medicine cat den.

Her amber eyes fluttered open as she glanced back toward the voice. She spotted her dark furred mate. "Yes?" She breathed.

"Are you alright?" Darkfang padded to her side carefully. His wounds were doing better but they still were pretty bad.

"I wish I could say I was." Nightcloud flicked her tail.

"What's bothering you, love?"

"Crowfeather's dead corpse. I feel…. Guilty." Nightcloud admitted to the tom.

"Guilty?" Darkfang perked his ears in surprise. Why would she feel guilty about that? It wasn't her fault.

"I used him… I used him so I won't get caught in our forbidden love." Nightcloud's amber eyes clouded with guilt and sorrow. "I was glowing close to him but my love for him wasn't as strong as one feels for his or her mate. We stopped meeting and I was expecting…. I found out early and… and did things to convince him they were his…. He never truly believed me. I know he didn't. Crowfeather never truly liked Breezepelt... I didn't know if it was because he knew Breezepelt wasn't his or if it was because my son wasn't the kit of… of Leafpool or.. Or that Feathertail she-cat he mewed about in his sleep…"

"Oh, Nightcloud…" Darkfang started, not sure what to say. He didn't know she felt this way.

"I clinged to him, hoping I would fall completely in love." She continued softly. "I pushed away what I felt for you. I acted… immature to so many cats… And after you came to camp… I couldn't help but show where my heart truly lied. Then everything got so out of paw."

Darkfang stayed quiet, listening to her silently. He twined their tails together comfortably.

"Did I help drive Crowfeather into whatever he was in?" She glanced over at her mate.

"I-I don't know Nightcloud." He admitted. "But I do know that you should stop thinking that way… I am sure it isn't good for you."

"I know…"

"How about we think about Breezepelt's kits? Darkfang suggested. "Have you met them yet?"

"Not in awhile…" Nightcloud informed him, smiling slightly.

"See! I have good ideas!" Darkfang puffed out his chest. He winced. "Ow."

"Darkfang!" Kestrelflight started to scold the full grown warrior like he was a kit. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting! You are going to open your wounds. Starclan, what am I going to do with you?"

Darkfang chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. "Well, I better get back to the den and help calm him down. Love you." He carefully leaned to lick her ear.

"Love you too." She responded, relaxing some. The she-cat watched her mate get up and enter the den that smelled of herbs and blood. Nightcloud shifted her gaze toward the nursery and she couldn't help but giving it a bitter-sweet smile, remembering her own time there. The warrior pushed herself to her paws and padded to the nursery.

"Brindlekit! Stop biting your sister's tail!" A voice scolded the kit from inside.

Nightcloud peaked her head into the den, spotting the light brown tabby looking down on a mottled brown she-kit who was looking at her sheepishly. "It looks like you got your paws full."

Heathertail looked over at her, ears perked. She smiled. "You don't know half of it."

"Nightcloud!" Smokekit's eyes lit up. "Hello!"

"Hello, little one."

"Come in, come in." Heathertail invited her into the den.

Shadekit glanced up at her. "Hello." He responded calmly.

Sedgestorm waved her tail at Nightcloud. "Welcome to the nursery! What brings you here?" She smiled.

"I came to see the kits. How are yours doing?" The warrior looked over at the queen with a smile.

"Bronzekit and Pebblekit? Well, they are finally calming down some and their personalities are balancing out more so their defining characteristic isn't crazy anymore." She laughed lightly. "I still can't believe Emberfoot convinced me to have a third litter."

"Well, that's good!" Nightcloud shared her laughter, deciding not to add anything to that last part.

Heathertail groaned lightly. "I hope that'll happen for my kits soon." She glanced over to her daughters.

"Hey!" Her gray furred daughter exclaimed, giggling.

"I haven't seen Bronzekit or Pebblekit lately… how are they doing?" Nightcloud settled down, curling her tail around her paws.

"Well, Bronzekit has been taking an interest in battle skills and training. He even convinced some of the warriors to teach him some moves!" Sedgewhisker's whiskers twitched in amusement, her eyes bright as she talked about how her kits were doing. Yes, she could get annoyed and grumpy at times but she did truly love her family. "Pebblekit has calmed down some but she still can get hyper, especially when she hangs out with Fernfeather. Speaking of which, I think they are both out with Fernfeather right now."

"Mama!" A kit yelped, ears flattening.

Three sets of eyes snapped over to the mottled brown she-kit.

"What happened?" Heathertail nudged her kit toward her.

"Smokekit bit my tail!"

"You bit mine earlier!" Smokekit protested.

Shadekit watched them, looking unamused. "Mama?"

Heathertail glanced over at her son, curling her tail around her other kits. "Yes, Shadekit?"

"Can I go visit Whitetail?" The dark furred tom asked curiously.

"Of course. Go along." Heathertail relaxed some, turning her attention back to her kits as Shadekit scampered off.

Nightcloud glanced at Heathertail. "You look like you could use a break. How about I take care of the kits and you can go hunting or go see my son."

"Oh, yes please." The light brown she-cat with blue eyes breathed, looking relieved. "Their yours."

The other light brown tabby got to her paws as well, stretching. "I'll come with you."

Nightcloud watched the two Queens leave the den before looking down at the two kits. "Now you two are going to take a nap."

"What about Shadekit?" Brindlekit whined.

"Yeah!" Smokekit frowned.

"Well, you two are extra special. You get to sleep next to me. Shadekit hasn't done that yet!" Nightcloud settled down in Heathertail's nest, hoping she won't mind. "Now come on."

"Race you!" Both kits cried in unison, running to her side. They bumped into each other and into Nightcloud's side.

"Oof, calm down you two." The black she-cat licked their heads. She curled her tail around the two kits and rested her muzzled on her paws. "Sleep tight."


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, I was supposed to go on a plane today (Saturday). It got cancelled, to put it simple. So now I am leaving on Tuesday and coming back on Tuesday…. Arriving to both places after 11 PM. Greattttt.**

 **I was planning on making another chapter after I come back but I decided just to do it now. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the new POV (or whatever)!**

 **Sorry for the shortness. I wanted to get it out tonight.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Mama!" A shriek came from a certain she-kit. "Brindlekit bit my tail!"

 _Ugh_. The dark furred tom covered his ears and eyes with his paws. _Not again._

His mother, Heathertail, started scolding them again.

Shadekit glanced out of the den. _I wonder if it is loud outside._ "Mama?" He spoke up. "Can I go outside?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mama flicked her tail dismissively.

He smiled slightly and padded off. _My sisters are so much work. I feel bad for mama._

Once her left the den, he entered the center of camp. It was a good sized space with a bunch of dens. The sky shined above them, no trees blocking their view. Whitetail had told him that Windclan was closest to Starclan because of that and that, in the old forest, apprentices were taken to the Moonstone at some point.

A light gray she-cat with dark gray paws padded over to him, eyes bright. "Hello! I don't think we have formally met. I'm Pebblekit."

"Shadekit." He responded, flicking his tail.

A light brown tom with yellow eyes padded after them. "Pebblekit! Pebblekit! Onestar said we are becoming apprentices soon!"

Pebblekit's eyes widened. "Really!?" She asked excitingly. The she-kit paused. "Bad timing though… we just got new denmates and Fernfeather is now a warrior."

"Hey! It just means we'll have then den to ourselves!" He grinned.

"Okay, okay! I can't argue with that."

Shadekit backed away, letting them talk. _The kind of remind me of my sisters… no, wait, they're worse._ He padded toward the elder's den.

"Shadekit! Welcome!" The small, white elder rasped.

The black tom with a dark gray underbelly went and snuggled against her side. "Hello Whitetail."

"I reckon you came for another story?"

Shadekit nodded. "Yes please."

Whitetail curled her tail around the kit. "What would you like to hear today?"

"Hm… how about a story about… my parents?"

"Oh.. hm…" She narrowed her eyes some in thought. "Well, when your father was a young tom, he was grumpy and cold. The only cat he ever talked to with any respect was your mother. You mother used to go bug your father and get him all annoyed. But then she'll do something to make him chuckle or laugh." Whitetail chuckled lightly. "It was strange to watch."

"That must be where Brindlekit and Smokekit get it from." He meowed.

Whitetail let out a raspy laugh. "Haha! That is probably true from the tales you told me." She licked the tom's ear. "They never come to visit." She loward her voice, eyes bright with amusement.

"But I do!" He grinned up at his friend.

"Indeed you do." Whitetail nuzzled the kit.

Shadekit snuggled closer to her and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Indeed you do…"


	5. Chapter 4

**I am back from my trip! It was lots of fun. I forgot how much I missed them. I found myself with tears going down my face the next morning…**

 **And last night….**

 **Life is hard.**

 **Sorry if what I am going through affects my story writing.**

 **And this is awkward… uh….**

 **Chapter Four**

I couldn't believe we were apprentices now! It felt like it will take forever to get out of the nursery but it's here!

"Hey Pebblepaw!" A voice called out to her.

She glanced at the light brown tom. "Hey Bronzepaw. Has your mentor showed you the territory yet?"

"Nah, Harespring decided to wait until tomorrow so I could settle in." Bronzepaw flicked his tail. "But… he promised to teach me some cool battle moves!"

Pebblepaw rolled her eyes as she flicked his tail with her tail. "You and your battle moves." She laughed.

Before he could respond, Breezepelt padded over to the two. "Ready to take a look at the territory?"

Pebblepaw looked at him and nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" She glanced at her brother. "See ya!" The she-cat went after her mentor before Bronzepaw could say anything.

The two padded out of camp. They were greeted by a seemingly-endless territory. "Woah…" She breathed.

"Large, right? I remember my first time seeing the territory…" Breezepelt trailed off, not saying anything else.

She didn't mind. Pebblepaw was perfectly okay with the silence of her mentor.

When she was growing up, she was always told to stay away from Breezepelt because he was always in a bad mood or grumpy. He seemed fine now that he's settled down and had a family with Heathertail.

Heathertail made him happy. She wondered if she'll ever make someone happy someday….

Before she knew it, they were at one of the borders. She wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"I know, they smell terrible." The black tom scoffed. "Now, what clan do you think this is?"

"I'm guessing Thunderclan."

One of the tales she heard about cats in the clan was Crowfeather's forbidden love with a Thunderclan medicine cat. They ran off together but the she-cat couldn't do it so she went back to her clan where she found her mentor dying in a badger attack. Their love was revealed but from there, they went their separate ways. The she-cat continued to be their medicine cat - once the leader forgave her - and Crowfeather took a mate with Nightcloud and had Breezepelt.

It was only natural for him to feel that way toward the clan.

"Ding ding ding." He huffed, turning around with a flick of his tail. "Let's go."

Pebblepaw paused for a second before going after him to the next border and then to the lake where he pointed his tail in the direction of various landmarks.

As the two headed back, they heard rambling in the distance.

"Isn't that Nightcloud?" Pebblepaw spotted the she-cat from awhile away.

Nightcloud was sitting down, looking at the ground with her tail curled around her paws. Tears trailed down her fur and onto the ground.

Breezepelt narrowed his gaze. "It is…"

"Feathers and Fangs…" She muttered, looking up at the sky. The warrior didn't seem to notice them.

"Did she say feathers and fangs?" Pebblepaw glanced at him, confused. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, it means nothing." He hissed under his breath. With a louder voice, he continued. "Let's get you back to camp." And with that, they were off again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! How are you doing?**

 **I won't bother you with a long author's note but…. What do you want to see happen? Or what do you think will happen?**

 **Also, I am doing a special chapter with** _ **Ask The Warriors!**_ **so go over there and check it out!**

 **Question! Who do you think Shade's, Smoke's, and Brindle's mentors should be?**

 **I actually finished this yesterday and forgot to post it! Opps!**

 **Chapter Five**

Windclan camp was loud as everyone went among their day. It was strange. Every day seemed to be like the last. Before you knew it, moons have gone by. Shadepaw, Smokepaw, and Brindlepaw have become 'paws! They grew up so fast.

Nightcloud has been getting… distant? She didn't seem the same since Crowfeather's death.

With everything going on, you barely noticed Nightcloud sitting by herself. She had her shoulders jutted forward. Her head was hanging like you would do if you felt shameful but there wasn't a hint of shame from her. Her gaze seemed distant.

Darkfang took a deep breath and padded toward her. "Nightcloud?"

Nightcloud didn't respond. She didn't even give him a glance.

The dark furred tom frowned deeply. "Nightcloud? It's Darkfang…"

She looked over at him, her eyes dull. "Yes?"

Darkfang licked her cheek. "I miss you… you haven't been yourself…. I'm worried for you."

"I'm fine, Darkfang. I promise." Nightcloud laid her tail on his.

"Are you sure?" He looked doubtful.

"Of course." She gave him a weak smile, pushing herself to her paws. Nighcloud twined their tails together and took a few steps away from him, pulling him toward her some. "You coming?"

"Coming where?" Darkfang inquired curiously, padding after her.

"To the territory." Nightcloud informed him. She sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two entered the wide vast of moor. It seemed to never end for it looked to go on forever and ever.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" The former Shadowclan warrior meowed, glancing at his mate.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Nightcloud meowed slowly. "But that can wait. Let's keep walking instead, okay?"

"Okay." Darkfang agreed. They two wandered deeper into the territory. "So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you…." She trailed off.

He licked her nose. "You can tell me."

"I was wondering if you would want more kits…" Nightcloud perked her ears. "I mean… we have Breezepelt but you weren't there to help me raise him."

The warrior looked surprised. "Of course i would want kits! But… why are you thinking about that? If you don't mind me asking…"

"It's just…. Breezepelt's kits aren't kits anymore… and I am getting older.." Nightcloud sighed, sitting down. "I just want to be a mother again before I get too old."

Darkfang curled his tail around the warrior after settling down beside her. "You're still young, Nightcloud! You have many moons to live before you retire to the elder's den."

"I know… I'm just paranoid." Nightcloud glanced up at him, smiling slightly.

He liked her nose. "I know… and I would love to have more kits with you. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready." Nightcloud nuzzled him lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Temporary Break -PLEASE READ-

**Just to note: I will be taking this down later and replacing it with a chapter at SOME POINT (so don't bother me) so if you want to review on that chapter, review on this one as a guest (tell me who you are) or just don't review.**

 **Hey guys... I am sorry that I am going to be one of those people that does that but... I am taking a break from my stories. Life is hectic right now with things I don't want to mention and I have a lot of stuff going on this summer like camps, getting ahead in school so I am not behind when I go to Japan this month, etc. And I have writer's block for a bunch of my stories... I am sorry.**

 **I will occasionally be working on _Ask The Warriors!_ just because it is so easy to write... and I really like it.**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **~ Snow**


End file.
